Remember
by Kiri
Summary: Ep. 33 spoilers. Needs must I say more? ^^;;


I Will Remember You

Remember   
by [Kiri][1]

  


(Music and Lyrics by Sarah McLachlan, Seamus Egan, and Dave Merenda)   
Originally featured on the motion picture soundtrack "The Brothers McMullen" (Unforscene, 1995)   


I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories 

_[Miaka is crying, tears streaming down her face as she flees from the scene. She is having trouble keeping her footing because of the snow and her tears are blinding her. She is trying to force the images of blood out of her mind, trying to remember his smile, his laughter, his embrace...]_

Remember the good times that we had?   
I let them slip away from us when things got bad   
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun   
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one 

_[Miaka clutches her knees to her chest, sobbing. Images flit and dart through her mind- Nuriko gazing at Hotohori lovingly, Nuriko teasing her, Nuriko kissing Tamahome, Nuriko picking the remains of the gazebo off her, Nuriko hugging her when she was crying, Nuriko always being there for her... She buries her face in her knees, sobs coming anew. Nuriko had always been her friend, her brother, the one she could always trust with everything.]_

I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories 

_[Hotohori is in his room that night, feeling the pain of the other seishi nearly physically. He allows himself for a brief moment to lose control, to let a tear slip down his cheek. Nuriko had been a good friend. Though he could not give him what he wanted- his love- he had given him friendship, and in return, Nuriko had given him so much more. He had been a friend, a confidant, an ally, a bit of sanity. He moves his hand up to brush away the tear, but another falls in its place.]_

I'm so tired but I can't sleep   
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep   
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word   
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard 

_[Hotohori remembers Nuriko, the way he looked at him. He sighs quietly, knowing that he had owed the other seishi more than just the brush-off he had given him, but unsure what else he could have done. He lets his mind drift to when he had first seen Nuriko, when he had kissed Tamahome. Everyone had thought he had been a girl, but even then, Nuriko's gazes had always made Hotohori uncomfortable. What was he to do? He loved Miaka. But just the silent plea for affection, the strength in his eyes, the quiet acceptance of Hotohori's feelings, and still loving him despite that... Hotohori hugs the bear Miaka had given him, trying to block out Nuriko's eyes, the pain that Hotohori knew was his fault, the gentle smile the purple-haired seishi had given him whenever he had seen him... the love in those wide, shining eyes, the love only for him, that he had thrown away...]_

But I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories 

_[Nuriko laughing, teasing Tasuki about something inconsequential. Nuriko glaring after Tamahome. "A real man would protect them for free." Nuriko gazing at Miaka haughtily, his hair loose around him, his maids laughing behind their hands. Nuriko smiling at Miaka. Nuriko looking at Hotohori, standing where he thought he couldn't be seen. Nuriko laughing. Nuriko crying. Nuriko living. Nuriko dying.]_

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose   
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose   
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night   
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light 

_["Kourin... KOURIN!!" The boy fumbles for her hand, trying to wake her, trying to shake her so that she will open her eyes, so that the blood will stop pouring out of her tiny body. Hands grab at him, pulling him away, and he screams and tries to resist, but he is only a young boy. A flash of red flares on his collarbone and he manages to pull away, but there are too many people there for him to get back.]_

And I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories 

_[He touches the scarce makeup to his lips, darkening them slightly, tears glistening in the dim light on his face. "We're always together, Kourin... always..." His life was hers. He would never, ever forget her. He _was_ her.]_

And I will remember you   
Will you remember me?   
Don't let your life pass you by   
Weep not for the memories   
Weep not for the memories 

_["He's beautiful again, Miaka... look at him." It hurt, it hurt so much... Didn't they realize it hurt? But she forces her eyes open and saw their tears too. Her eyes lower and she sees him, and a fresh wave of tears chokes her. But it's true... he's beautiful... A lone stick, a branch from a tree, marks where they can only manage to bury him in snow because the ground is frozen._

_But none of them will forget.]_

   [1]: mailto:kiri@fushigiyuugi.org



End file.
